halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stomping
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Image Sizing Of course I will fix them. I had the same problem when I was new here. Basically, after placing the image code, you replace the 'thumb' with '200px'. The number represents the size of the image, so '250px' will be bigger than '150px'. The limit to the size of your image is around 350px I think. On a second note, the pages you asked me to fix are actually ok in terms of the image, its just that they are a bit small. Sometimes this is necessary when the image has a low resolution. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 08:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Me no get. I was asking that if anyone wants their charcter in my story they will have to answer a couple of questions regarding the creation of this charcter. 17:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Female Elite Here another picture of female elite, yes I have made 'Shurim and this picture (Dema 'Dajamee) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:122375.jpg - Jadeitor Female Elite Pics Try searching deviant art. NCF tags Hey people Alright if you want your ODST,ONI member or marine to be in Halo:the drop just say so Characters for Halo:The Drop You can use Dema 'Dajamee, an Especial Operation and her AI Shurim. Thanx!!! :D *Dajamee and Shurim are always together. *She usually be very violent when she kill a brute, she prefer to use Human weapons and vehicles. *Is very friendly with others Elites, but not much with humans. *And ... new pictures in here! :D http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:1_BJ.jpg http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:2_BJ.jpg http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:3_BJ.jpg http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:4_BJ.jpg I could help you with some pictures :D ODST Group Alfa Knight, Reshuma Nodaik, Bireka Nodaik, Nefura 'Tamanee, Dema 'Dajamee and Spartan Matthew-109. There are all the members? OK, no problems! ODST, Elites and Spartan ... that rock! Can I make to Bireka a beautiful dress? And 'Shuri: *She is in the left arm of 'Dajamee, like Cortana in Master Chief helmet. *She is very intelligent ... but quite suicidal at the time to drive a ship in dangerous moment. "Don't panic ... 'Shuri will '''keep save' the Retaliating Honor ... no?"-Quote of 'Dajamee n_n Oops! Bireka and Dema armors http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:EC_BJ.jpg This is a concept of Dema suit, I have many variant to put in Bireka armor. S-109 Knight no that was just a person I never got around to creating.-- Type-9 Pictures I will upload new pictures soon!!! 2 for Bireka and finishing 1 for ODST Drop Group Alfa Yeah! I'm studing arts at the University, and draw is my work. I have a problem to upload with the other picture of Bireka :( ... I will try it tomorrow RE: Can I Use ODAA in Halo:Conflicts Grammar This is because my mother language is the Spanish. OK Thanks, and I'll help you with some pictures. Yes Red Hunter Since I can't use paint.net, could you make me a red hunter? It would be awsome. Thanks.--Hunter on Steriods 17:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Hunter on Steriods 13:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello again Stomping!!! I finally return from holidays. I was in the middle of the mountains in Cchile ... so, I didn't have internet :( ... In these days I make new pictures for our characters with a digital tablet!!! You have to see them! * I'm also very busy in the University >_<' ... only in Weekend Reshuma Scythe?! ... :O How long is it? Does it have a particular style? So, in the right hand the scythe and in the other hand the sword, no? *I found how is the Scythe ... and ...I have made the draw :) :As per Hyper Zergling, users in HaloFanon take canon seriously. As such, I would suggest making proper research using Halopedia.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:"dude" When you can make a Canon friendly article; as dictated and described in this rather great article, describing good and bad things about articles; then you can send me messages about leaving your articles alone. Until then, however, kindly stick to your pages and fix them please. Okay? Thanks, and Bye. Hello again! I didn't login in here because I don't have internet now, could you explain me what mean "gillie". OH! XDXDXD ... is only one elite with this kind of suit? I will do my best ... I made it! My conduct on your pages Firstly, this is a Halo Fanon fan-site, but we expect that the articles at least have slight resemblance to Canon. There is plenty of rule-bending here, and we allow it because Halo Fanon is a Fanon site, and there is plenty of blank spots in the Halo timeline. However, articles like your Explosive Rain that break established Canon, like a SPARTAN taking the place of a ship captain, by telling an AI where to go, when, stated in multiple places, SPARTANs are Infantry, not Ship captains. And, yes, NCF articles make me mad, where people are blatantly ignorant enough to established Canon, already put onto another Wikia. *Ah ha! My favorite point. Besides epic fail grammar, when you signed up, did you read the rules? If you said what you did, then you obviously did not. *On the bottom of every editing page, there is a section reading: So, as you see, you point is null and void. Thanks for the laughs, Or, how about you shut up and make changes, so I don't have to comment on all of you articles? And, to prove my points, a fitting quote from LOMI. It fits perfectly for what you are failing at trying to prove. Oh goodie. I won. Will you just make changes now? You do so, I'll be gone. No, I'm not. Listen, I can be one of two (2) things; *A complete arsehole, and I can guarantee the result will be that more of your articles will be NCF'ed and removed from the site, because you are refusing to take action. 'OR''' *You can make the changes, and I won't have to deal with you again. Which one sounds better for the both of us? Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax, RE: Can I haz? Yes, you can use the SHARK.